The One Where Kurt Doesn't Know
by Htuiba
Summary: ―¿Qué le pasa a Blaine? ―Rachel le preguntó a Kurt en una voz que no era lo suficientemente baja para su gusto. Escenificado al final del 6x06 ("What the World Needs Now"), con absolutamente ningún spoiler más allá del mismo. Autora: goo (.) gl (/) gxQzAN - Original: goo (.) gl (/) mH4A6W


Traducción autorizada por **flaming_muse**.

* * *

No estaba planeando escribir un fic para el 6x06. Entre la interminable nieve de aquí y el hecho de que había muy poco que sacar de este episodio, me resigné a tomarme la semana libre.

Kurt tenía otras ideas. Se aclaró la garganta y dio golpes al piso con el pie hasta que escribí algo para él.

* * *

Girando la copa de sidra en su mano, Kurt se puso de pie al lado del sofá del Sr. Schuester, escuchando a medias las charlas de Mercedes y Santana sobre los secretos para el cuidado del cabello y fingiendo no estar observando a Blaine hablar con Artie al otro lado de la habitación. Kurt era muy bueno en asintiendo en los momentos adecuados e incluso ofreciendo un comentario o dos mientras su atención en realidad estaba enfocada en otro lugar, precisa y curiosa.

Encaramado cuidadosamente en una silla, Blaine se veía dolorosamente apuesto para Kurt pero además extrañamente cansado, la sonrisa que le estaba dando a Artie no le llegaba a los ojos. Kurt estaba acostumbrado a que Blaine la fingiera con él - aunque, para Kurt era un gran placer, había estado sucediendo con mucho menos frecuencia en las últimas semanas - pero no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Blaine hacerlo con otros amigos. Kurt no tenía idea de lo que Blaine estaba pensando, pero algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

Kurt no sabía si debía estar preocupado o feliz. No sabía si la llegada de Blaine sin Dave significaba algo. Todo lo que sabía era que no podía apartarle la mirada por mucho tiempo sin que la mirada lentamente vagara de vuelta por cuenta propia al cuidadosamente compuesto rostro de Blaine.

Las ganas de saber, el deseo era un cosquilleo debajo de su piel que no se podía quitar. Quería saber lo que Blaine estaba pensando y sintiendo. Quería que Blaine lo dejara entrar. Quería deshacerse de toda la historia y barreras entre ellos para que pudieran compartir todas sus vidas de nuevo.

Pero sabía que no era bienvenido para hacerlo.

Ellos podían hablar, podían ser amigos, aparentemente incluso podían besarse bajo coacción y hacerle, al menos, enfrentar nuevamente el hecho fundamental de que nada se comparaba a lo que sentía por Blaine, pero no podía presionar. No podía entrometerse. Únicamente podía esperar.

Kurt bajó la mirada a la sidra, la resignación subiendo en su interior como las burbujas en la copa. Siempre había sido mejor en presionar y forzar su propio camino que dejar que las cosas sucedieran a su alrededor. Cuando una puerta estaba cerrada para él, le gustaba salir con un detallado plan para abrirla de una patada y escoger el par de zapatos para calzar mientras lo hacía.

Sin embargo esta vez, no podía hacer un plan. No dependía de él. Podía tomar decisiones sobre su propia vida, pero por mucho que pudiera gustarle, no podía hacerlo con la vida de Blaine.

Una mano sobre su brazo lo sobresaltó, y el impacto relajó lo suficiente los pies de Kurt para que Rachel fuera capaz de jalarlo a unos pocos metros desde el sofá antes de que pudiera detenerla.

―¿Qué le pasa a Blaine? ―Rachel le preguntó a Kurt en una voz que no era lo suficientemente baja para su gusto.

― No lo sé ―Kurt le dijo a Rachel y observó a Blaine sonreír educadamente pero firmemente a Kitty.

―Es una buena fiesta, pero él no se ve muy relajado ―dijo―. Odiaría pensar que la competición entre Nuevas Direcciones y los Silbadores se está interponiendo en nuestra amistad. Los que trabajamos apasionadamente en esparcir el gozo de las artes a la juventud de hoy necesitamos estar unidos.

Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que Rachel pensaba que la fiesta era tan maravillosa ya que pasó la última hora hablando con Sam sin prestar atención a nadie más; en realidad estaba algo sorprendido de que siquiera hubiera notado el humor de Blaine―. No sé lo que está pasando ―dijo.

Ella se asomó por encima del hombro de Kurt en dirección a Blaine―. ¿Y por qué Dave no está con él? ―preguntó―. ¿Pasó algo?

―No lo sé ―admitió de nuevo e intentó no especular demasiado. Eso solamente lo conduciría a la locura y a más angustia. No podía pensar en ello.

Sabía que incluso aunque Blaine volviera a estar soltero no significaba que Blaine quisiera recuperarlo. Se besaron, pero Blaine había acordado - _insistido_ \- que no significaba nada, sin importar que el toque de esos labios había reabierto a Kurt. Eran amigos, lo que ya en sí era un alivio, pero no había una razón tangible para que creyera que Blaine alguna vez querría algo más con él de nuevo. Blaine no había dicho nada de eso. Kurt no podía asumirlo.

Kurt siempre había sido capaz de confiar en sus instintos, pero algo que había aprendido es que se metía en problemas dolorosos cuando asumía lo que pasaba con el corazón de Blaine.

Al extremo de la habitación, Blaine sirvió más sidra a Artie, caballerosamente como siempre, y Kurt no pudo contener bien la ola de nostalgia y el afecto que amenazaba con pasar sobre él. Blaine también le había servido la bebida a él, incluso en el elevador.

Kurt extrañaba eso de él.

―¡Kurt! ―Rachel lo golpeó ligeramente en el brazo.

La cabeza de Kurt se giró hacia ella con sorpresa, dejando de ver a Blaine sin proponérselo―. ¿Qué?

Sentía el corazón débil en su interior, delgado como un cascarón de huevo y quebrado aunque todavía se mantenía unido. Podía vivir la vida y seguir adelante, pero únicamente si no se permitía tener _demasiadas_ esperanzas cuando no sabía nada. Su espíritu podía levantarse contra su voluntad por una vez que Dave no estaba aquí aferrándose a Blaine, reafirmando el reclamo, pero no podía permitirse pensar demasiado en ello.

Ella bajó la voz a un susurro teatral―. Ya que no sabes nada de lo que está pasando con Blaine, ¿por qué no vas a_ preguntarle_? ―Frunció las cejas sugestivamente y hace un gesto entre ellos con los dedos.

―Pregúntale tú ―Kurt respondió―. También es tu amigo.

―¡Kurt! ―dijo de nuevo más fuerte, y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Blaine mirarlo. No se permitió devolver la mirada, incluso cuando el ritmo cardíaco le aumentó, como un movimiento de detección del halcón en la hierba baja.

Pero no, eso no era correcto. No estaba de caza, y Blaine no era una presa. Kurt simplmenete estaba_ al tanto_, al tanto de Blaine.

―Dijiste que el beso fue asombroso ―Rachel le recordó―. Ve a hablarle. ―Le empujó ligeramente el brazo.

―Ya me estoy arrepintiendo el habértelo contado ―Kurt dijo en voz baja.

―No,_ sé_ que fue a causa de Sue ―dijo, susurrando un poco―. Pero Kurt, todavía puede haber una oportunidad. Tienes que aprovecharlo.

Estaba más que ligeramente tentado. Una parte de Kurt todavía esperaba poder ir con Blaine en cualquier momento y ser recibido con los brazos abiertos, y una sonrisa sincera, pero así no era las cosas entre ellos ahora. Algunas partes de esa amistad se volvían fáciles, pero Blaine ya no era suyo.

No podía estar cómodo con ello, pero así eran las cosas. Aprendería a vivir con ello.

La intuición de Kurt le decía que la razón por la que Blaine lucía infeliz no tenía que ver con él en esta ocasión, sino con algo más. Después de todo había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para abrazarlo en la puerta, sin dificultad. Era suficiente para que Kurt sintiera que _debía_ llevárselo y preguntarle.

Pero sin embargo... si Kurt estaba aprendiendo algo del rompimiento era que no podía hacer todo a su modo con Blaine. Quería ser directo y comunicativo, pero no tenía por qué ser la elección indicada para Blaine.

―Él tiene que venir a mí ―Kurt dijo con suspiro―. Si sale el tema, le preguntaré, pero... no puedo presionarlo, Rachel. Él tiene que venir a mí.

Era frustrante, esas ganas de saber se le alzaban bajo la piel de nuevo. Las odiaba, pero más que nada lo entristecían.

Algo había pasado en la vida de Blaine, pero Kurt no podía preguntar. No podría averiguar si era algo grande o pequeño. No podía averiguar si era serio o fácil. No podía preguntar nada en absoluto, no más allá del educado "¿Cómo estás?" en la cocina que encontraría con un simple "Bien". Que sería la respuesta de Blaine, y Kurt _tenía_ que aceptarla, ya fuera que le gustara o no.

Kurt perdió el derecho de presionar. Blaine tenía permitido tener secretos

―Pero quieres que él lo haga ―Rachel dijo, levantando la vista hacia él con simpatía―. Que venga a ti.

―Por supuesto que sí. ―El corazón se le quebró un poco más, Kurt volvió a ver a Blaine, que estaba nuevamente concentrado en Artie. Había una compresión en la comisura de la boca de Blaine que Kurt conocía muy bien, una señal de que las cosas no estaban bien en el corazón de Blaine. Lo vio demasiado antes de que se separaran. Odiaba verla de nuevo, incluso si no era a causa suya en este ocasión.

―Deberías preguntar, Kurt ―Rachel dijo en voz baja.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza y giró a otra dirección lejos de Blaine. Tomó un trago de sidra―. No puedo.

―Pero todavía son amigos. No es propio de ti permanecer callado.

―No puedo hacer que quiera hablar conmigo, ya no ―Kurt dijo―. Él sabe que estoy aquí. Él sabe que... me importa. ―_Lo amo_ estaba en la punto de la lengua de Kurt, pero contuvo las palabras. Blaine sabía cómo se sentía, pero Kurt necesitaba conservar esas emociones para sí mismo. No eran algo que pudiera expresar, no cuando Blaine no quería que él lo hiciera, no cuando Blaine ya no quería eso de él.

―Kurt - ―Rachel comenzó, y el temperamento de Kurt brotó a la vida, ardiéndole bajo en el estómago.

Se inclinó hacia ella, bajando todavía más la voz―. ¿Qué?, se supone que vaya y le ofrezca un despreocupado, '¿Dónde está Dave?' O quizás 'Te ves cansado; ¿qué pasa?' ― (O, si se estaba sintiendo temerario y desesperado, posiblemente 'Te ves molesto, y ¿no quieres decirme que soy la única persona en el mundo que puede ayudarte a sentirte mejor?')

―¡Sí! ―le dijo.

Kurt rodó los ojos y se volvió a enderezar. Debió esperar esa respuesta de su parte―. Entonces hazlo tú. De todas maneras, no eres conocida por ser sutil.

―La sutileza no nos da lo que queremos, Kurt ―Rachel le recordó deliberadamente.

Con un suspiro, el enojo de Kurt se fue de nuevo―. A veces ser directo tampoco. ―No le devolvió a Blaine en absoluto.

Rachel asintió, mordiéndose pensativamente la comisura del labio.

―Él tiene que venir a mí ―volvió a decir, deseando que tuviera otra opción. Pero Blaine ya sabía cómo se sentía él. Sabía que Kurt era su amigo cuanto menos. Kurt únicamente podía estar abierto para él y no presionar. Únicamente podía respetar lo suficiente a Blaine para que tomara decisiones propias―. Si es que lo quiere.

―Muy bien ―dijo, y lo abrazó, de repente y rápido, un arranque inesperado de amor que le calentó el corazón.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Kurt vio a Blaine dando una Mirada hacia ellos con curiosidad, y puso una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras soltaba a Rachel. Dejó que su Mirada vagara hacia Blaine y también lo incluyó en la sonrisa, a la que Blaine correspondió.

Rachel respiró para poder hablar, y Kurt se apresuró a intervino antes de que pudiera comenzar.

―Sam te está mirando solitario desde el sofá ―dijo.

Sabía que ella tenía buenas intenciones, pero no quería escuchar los consejos y simpatía. Tan sólo necesitaba vivir esta nueva realidad e intentar no esperar más de lo que realmente podía tener.

No sabía cuánto éxito tendría al no esperar nada, ya que toda su vida se había construido en pelear por sus esperanzas y sueños, pero al menos podía seguir adelante y no ceder demasiado a ello.

La sonrisa se le suavizó mientras vio hacia Sam―. Deberías venir para hablar con nosotros ―dijo―. Puede que tenga algunas ideas para las Seleccionales.

Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que ya tenían suficientes ideas con todos sus amigos regresando y añadiendo su granito de arena cuando él y Rachel se suponía estaban a cargo, pero declaró un amistoso―. Tal vez más tarde. ―Sacudió la copa medio llena―. Voy a servirme.

Como esperaba, Rachel se reunió con Sam en el sofá tan pronto como Kurt la dejó, y a falta de nada mejor que hacer Kurt sirvió la copa con sidra de Nuevo y se unió a la conversación entre el Sr. Schuester y Mercedes acerca de los horarios de grabación.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus mejores intenciones y el genuino interés que tenía por la vida de su amiga, no pudo evitar escanear la habitación hasta que encontró a Blaine en la esquina, en esta ocasión hablando con una cuidada delicadeza con Jane.

Los ojos de Blaine estaban fruncidos, incluso mientras asentía por algo que la chica le estaba diciendo.

Era contra la naturaleza de Kurt permanecer al otro lado de la habitación, lejos de Blaine, viendo la tensión en la sonrisa y la rigidez de los hombros, y no alcanzar a llegar al fondo de lo mismo. Era lo que sentía correcto hacer. Si la incomodidad de Blaine fuera mayor o más obvia, lo haría, pero... Kurt sabía que esta noche no podría. Si la separación y todos los meses de terapia le habían enseñado algo era que no importaba lo mucho que pensara saber algo mejor, no todo era cuestión suya.

Tenía que pasar el resto de su vida confiando en sus instintos en lugar de lo que las otras personas a su alrededor el dijeran, pero en esa ocasión si había alguna oportunidad de que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos, incluso como simplemente amigos, también tenía que confiar en Blaine.

Kurt regresó la atención a Mercedes y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro de nuevo, yendo en contra del anhelo de su corazón.

Quería saber lo que estaba pasando. Quería a _Blaine_ por encima de todo, a pesar de saber que no debía pensar demasiado en ello.

Pero no era cuestión suya.

Kurt simplemente tenía que estar aquí, confiar en que Blaine sabía lo que necesitaba, y - a pesar de lo que sabía debía permitirse soñar, a pesar de que estaba tomando decisiones en su vida que no tenían nada que ver con Blaine - esperaba contra toda predicción que Blaine pudiera necesitar en algún momento estar con _él_.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por los favorite.


End file.
